


What Do We Tell The Gentle Jaffa

by Debi_C



Series: The Drunken Colonel Saga [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel talks to Teal'c about the plan and gets his input about the decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do We Tell The Gentle Jaffa

Daniel Jackson knocked quietly on Teal'cs door and his deep voice granted entry. As the young man pushed the steel door open into the ex-VIP room, he was bathed in golden candlelight.

"Do you need something Danieljackson?" Teal'c s resonant voice spoke from out of the golden aura.

Daniel slipped in and closed the door. "Uh, no Teal'c not really. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"That is all right. I had not yet begun. Perhaps you would like to join me in my kel-nor-reem tonight." His friend continued. "It has been some time since you have meditated with me."

Invited, the young man slipped off his boots and took a place on an extra pillow, crossing his legs Indian fashion to get ready. "Thank you I appreciate the opportunity. I try at home, but I can't quite get there." He smiled. Perhaps it's the lack of a companion."

"Perhaps." The two men settled comfortably in the glowing light. Daniel concentrated on his regular manta word, 'peace' and drifted into the atmosphere.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft noise caused him to return to himself. As he opened his eyes he could see Teal'c gazing at him in a satisfied manner. "How long?" Daniel asked.

"Several hours." The big man replied. "It is fifteen minutes until eighteen hundred hours."

"Wow, several hours indeed! I came here right after lunch at twelve." He smiled up at Teal and to himself. "I wonder whom Jack annoyed all afternoon."

"I believe he was writing some papers he referred to as evaluation reports on some of the other team leaders" Teal'c answered. "He was not amused at his being assigned the work."

"I bet not. Jack so loves his paperwork."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

Daniel turned to Teal'c and saw the twinkle in the Jaffa's eyes. Who would have guessed five years ago that those eyes could twinkle? Yes, Teal'c had learned a lot among his Taur'i friends.

"Why did you seek me out, Danieljackson?"

"Uhm, well. We're thinking about doing something that could change our lives considerably, including yours I'm afraid."

"Who is this 'we'? The alien looked at him curiously.

"Well," Daniel hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was treading on a taboo subject or not. Teal'c was still a bit closemouthed about personal matters. "I hope I won't offend you by speaking of these matters."

"We can only speak and see if it will; though I cannot imagine you offending me, my friend."

"Well, several weeks ago, at Jack's barbeque we were talking about family." Daniel paused and took a deep breath. "How none of us seem to have a 'real' biological one." Teal'c nodded his encouragement. "We'd, well; Jack, Sam and I had a couple of beers and I guess that lowered our inhibitions." Daniel plunged on getting pinker and pinker by the minute. "Jack put forth the idea that Sam, well er, Sam and I, well...."

"That the two of you should beget offspring because of your high intelligence and your physical beauty." Teal'c took him off his hook. "I have also thought that it is a tragedy that you and Majorcarter have not produced children." He sat a moment considering his next words. "On Chulak, our mates are chosen for us so that we may produce the best children to become Jaffa. We are allowed the courtesy of our opinions being considered but if we cannot or will not voice a preference, we are paired by physical compatibility." Again a thoughtful pause. "I know that I would have no right in this discussion to dissuade you if I could, but I would not. It is a good match, Danieljackson. Your children would be intelligent, beautiful and greatly blessed...if I understand the use of that word correctly. My only concern would be that it would be a great loss to the SGC to keep Majorcarter from continuing her duties."

Daniel stared at the big man for a few moments in wonderment. Then he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment at the left-handed compliment. "That would be only temporary. Well, because, uh, here comes the hard part of the decision. Jack has said that...well, since he's nearing mandatory retirement and... "

Teal'c interrupted his friend. "I do not understand this 'mandatory retirement'. He is very young."

"Well, uh yes, he's young for a Jaffa but he's in his mid-forties and most of our military men retire before they hit 50, I think."

"What of General Hammond? Is he not O'Neill's senior in age?"

"Yes, but because he made General he can stay longer. I think it's silly too." He shrugged. "But Jack says when, and if, this happens; he'll retire again and raise the uh, baby." Daniel looked over at his friend. "But that will break up the team, of course."

"You would give your child to another to raise?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!!" Daniel protested immediately, realizing he had said it wrong. "Just he'll be able to take care of uh, it when we're away on a mission." He shrugged. "No, I don't know much about raising a baby but IF we do this...well, it will be a part of me and a part of Sam." He smiled at the idea of a little Sam. "I'd be there as much as I possibly could."

"When you held the Harsesis Child, Danieljackson, I saw the devotion in your eyes. You will be a good father, of that I have no doubt." Teal'c sat a moment, musing over the information his friend had given him. "I believe that I would stay with the SGC. I have been assigned temporary duty with other teams before; it would cause no hardship to me. How long do your women gestate?"

"Gestate?" Daniel had to think a moment at the phrase. "Uh, nine months usually, at least that's the predicted time. Why?"

"I must consider what teams would be suitable for you and I to be assigned to." He looked at Daniel fondly. "I would continue to go off world with you to protect the father of an unborn child. When Majorcarter returns, then we three could form the team again with another member." The Jaffa shook his head. "It will be a great loss if O'Neill is forced to 'retire' at such a young age. We Jaffa do not 'retire' until we are too old to carry a prim'ta. Then our 'retirement' causes our deaths. Without a symbiote our life is over."

"Now that, my friend, is a tragic loss. At least Jack will be available for consultation is we absolutely need his input and he wouldn't retire until the baby is born." The Archeologist looked shocked. "So, Master Braytac...?"

"Yes, he has said that this will be his last prim'ta." Teal'c bowed his head. "It will be a great loss."

"Certainly a great loss to us as well." The two men sat together for a while pensively thinking.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just extinguished all the candles when a sharp rap on the door got both of their attention. "Enter." Teal'c called.

A graying head poked inside the room. "Teal'c have you seen.....Oh, there you are Daniel. Good both of you are here at the same place." He nodded agreeably to the two men. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, O'Neill. We have completed our meditation and our conversation."

"Good. Look let's all go and get some dinner and maybe rent a video and veg out at my house. It's Friday and if I look at one more Performance Report, I'm gonna go postal."

"Why would you want to be a postman, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked innocently and Daniel snickered as he stood up and stretched his leg muscles.

"No, T. It's just an expression, it means go nutzo, three fries short a happy meal, two cards short a deck, a sandwich short a picnic..." Jack stopped when Carter showed up at his elbow.

"Are we ready? I'm starving!" She declared to everyone who would listen.

Teal'c gently shoved Daniel out the door aiming his friend to have him end up standing next to Carter. Sam looked up speculatively at her teammate. He returned her gaze and smiled shyly. "I guess so."

"Great! What are we waiting for?" Jack declared as they waited for Teal'c to emerge from his hideout. "I found this great new steakhouse and since we can't go back to O'Malley's anymore..."

"Sounds great. Let's go." Sam declared pulled her arm through Daniels and started pulling him down the hallway to initiate forward motion. Teal'c and Jack followed them down the hallway to the elevator.

"It is a good match, O'Neill." The warrior said to his team-chief.

Jack looked up at him in surprise; then he realized that was what Daniel had been talking to Teal'c about. The boy did do his research. They watched the two younger people walk down the hall in front of them talking animatedly about something scientific-y or other. He nodded. "I think so, but it's up to them." He shrugged and smiled at their laughter as it echoed in the hallways.

"As it should be." Teal'c intoned gravely. "But now you must explain to me about 'going postal'. I do not understand the origin of the phrase."

As O'Neill began to explain about federal government employment and other things, SG1 left the mountain in search of food and entertainment. They already had the friendship firmly in hand.


End file.
